


We Fell In Love In A Hopeless Way That Was So Full Of Hope (Pearlapis Bomb 2017)

by TheVioletThread



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, First Dates, Kissing, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-10 07:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVioletThread/pseuds/TheVioletThread
Summary: pearlapis bomb 2017drabble series for the pearlapis bomb on tumblr for August 2017day 5: anything!Lapis learns of Pearl's past, and perhaps something else.





	1. I suppose that I'm falling in love with you (First Date/Fusion)

The wind blew gently, rustling Pearl’s short hair ever so slightly.

She exhaled slowly through her nose, taking a tiny glance over at the blue skinned gem who was walking beside her. There were nerves pulsing through Pearl’s stomach, although they were entirely her own fault.

After all, she certainly hadn’t _had_ to ask Lapis to spend this particular Friday night with her. Truth be told, she had almost totally talked herself out of it, when she had ended up walking straight into the blue gem.

Lapis had smiled at her, radiant and bright, and Pearl had been struck absolutely, shamefully dumb. Then she had just blurted it out, in the most undignified way possible.

But Lapis had simply laughed in that soft pretty way of hers and nodded, delicately tucking a bit of short blue hair behind her ear. Pearl had turned a bright blue and stammered something out, what exactly, she had no idea. But whatever gibberish she stuttered out made Lapis giggle again and flutter her eyelashes.

After that she had turned and left, skirts brushing against Pearl as she walked by. It had taken hours for the blue flush to finally fade from her cheeks.

And now she was here.

This was actually happening. Oh stars.

Because Pearl had absolutely no idea what the proper thing to do on dates was nowadays, she had turned to Steven. After a few inappropriate suggestions, (Pearl adamantly refused to take Lapis to the arcade to play video games) they had decided that she and Lapis would just walk around the boardwalk, and perhaps the beach, and then go from there.

The _go from there_ part worried Pearl just a bit, but it was the best that she could manage.

Lapis had met her on the porch, fluttering down from the darkening sky, and landing with two small thunks onto the wooden floor. Her blue cheeks were flushed with excitement, a bright smile on her lips. Lapis had changed into a thin-strapped sundress, colored a pretty yellow.

It shone out against her blue skin.

Pearl’s entirely useless breath caught in her throat. Oh stars. She was absolutely radiant.

A smirk had danced on Lapis’s lips, and Pearl flushed darkly. She had caught her staring. Quickly Pearl had cleared her throat.

“I-ah-you look pretty.” she had coughed out.

Lapis laughed. “You look pretty too.” she said with a sideways grin.

Pearl had offered Lapis her arm, and the blue gem took it with a bright grin. “Thank you.” Lapis said with a silly smile. Pearl nodded, smiling nervously, and they had set off.

                                                                                                                             

  
Now they were here.

Standing at the railing of the boardwalk, staring out at the swirling waters of the ocean. Lapis was quiet, eyes focused on the waters. Pearl wanted to say something, but all the words fell lodged in her throat.

She glanced over at Lapis. The blue gem’s eyes looked far away, and perhaps slightly wistful. Her short bob of blue hair danced around her cheeks with the soft breeze. Suddenly she seemed to realize Pearl was staring at her, and she glanced over, eyes meeting Pearl’s.

A small smirk danced on her lips.

“You’re staring again.” she murmured, barely keeping the laugh from her voice. Pearl blushed down to her collarbones. “I-I- sorry.” she mumbled, averting her eyes.

Suddenly she felt Lapis’s hand brush her own. Slowly she raised her eyes. Lapis was smiling gently at her.

“I never said I minded.” she said softly.

Pearl swallowed. The sky was growing darker by the moment, and in the fading light Lapis appeared as if she were glowing. Lapis held her hand a little bit tighter, squeezing it softly.

Slowly, as Lapis smiled at her, the knots of stress and shyness loosened inside Pearl. Softly she cleared her throat.

“Um, h-have you ever heard about constellations?” she asked Lapis, eyes darting to her own. Lapis shook her head, a bemused smile on her face. “No. What are they?”

“They-ah- they’re these…patterns that humans have created in the sky. They imagine lines between the stars, and it-it turns into a sort of picture or image.” She pointed her finger to the starry sky. Lapis followed her hand, eyes wide.

“How clever.” she murmured softly.

She leaned closer to Pearl, her shoulder pressing into Pearl’s own. Pearl swallowed. “Ah, yes, I suppose it is.”

Pearl pointed to a group of stars. “They call that one the big dipper. It’s supposed to look like a pot.” She waited a moment, as Lapis looked. The blue gem let out a small laugh when she found it.

“That’s so interesting! Homeworld never had enough imagination for anything so… fun.”

Pearl smiled wryly. “No, I think not.”

Lapis leaned even closer into her, eyes still focused towards the night sky. The weight of her body against Pearl’s was almost…comforting. After a good minute of internal conflict, Pearl finally decided to, very hesitantly, wrap an arm over Lapis’s shoulders.

The shorter gem stiffened for half a moment, and Pearl was about to immediately remove her arm and apologize, when Lapis let out a small sigh and let her head fall against Pearl’s shoulder.

Pearl’s blush darkened. But she still couldn’t help the silly smile that tugged at her lips.

 

 

They walked along the beach, hands laced together, as they made their way back to the temple. They were both silent, but it was less awkward than it had been before.

There was a strange warmth growing inside of Pearl, a feeling that she hadn’t felt in a very long time. Vaguely she wondered if Lapis felt anything right now.

A part of her desperately hoped that she did.

All too soon they came up to the temple. The stone woman loomed out over the beach, eyes still, but ever watching.

They stopped at the stairs to the beach house. Lapis’s eyes met her own, and they knew that they were both nervous now. Pearl swallowed. “Well, I suppose…”

Lapis nodded absently.

“I had fun.” she says shyly.

Pearl smiles, nervous all over again. “The boardwalk is very fun, I will agree-“

“I had fun spending time with _you_ , Pearl.” Lapis said, stopping her runaway sentence.

Pearl blushed. “I enjoyed spending time with you too. Lapis.” she added, rubbing her thumbs together.

Lapis’s eyes fell to her feet, covered in the sand of the beach. She said something under her breath, and Pearl didn’t hear it. “What was that Lapis?”

“I- Maybe, you’d want to hang out again, sometime? Y-you could come up to the barn or…” she trailed off, blue cheeks turning darker.

Pearl stared at her, and then all of a sudden she was beaming. “I’d love to.” she said softly, and it made Lapis smile widely.

“That-that’s great. I-I’d love that.” she murmured, smile overtaking her face, and, with her blue hair fluttering around her cheeks and smile shining wide and bright, Pearl thought that she had never seen a gem so beautiful and wonderful.

The warmth was building inside her. There was a moment, and it felt as though the universe was frozen.

And then it unfroze, and Lapis was leaning towards her, and she was moving closer to her, and then they were kissing, turning Pearl’s mind to something that felt like mush. Lapis’s lips were soft, and her body was light and gentle.

Like a gentle wash of an ocean wave.

Her arms twisted around Pearl’s neck, and Pearl let her hands rest lightly at Lapis’s waist. They kissed for another minute or two, and Pearl realized that she had missed this.

Missed the comfort of kissing someone. Of having a hand to hold her own.

Pearl sighed, and slowly, reluctantly, they pulled apart. Lapis’s eyes fluttered open hesitantly. They were both blushing.

Lapis bit her lip, but it wasn’t enough to hide her smile. “That was…”

“Wonderful.” Pearl finished, blushing harder. Lapis giggled softly. “Yes.”

They basked in the moment for just a minute, and Pearl realized that they had yet to pull away from one another. Lapis’s arms were still round her neck, and her hands still rested at her hips. Finally Lapis sighed.

“I’ll see you later?”

Pearl nodded. “Yes.”

Lapis nodded slowly, eyes far away. Slowly, as if she was as reluctant as Pearl, she pulled away.

They stood there a moment, lingering.

Then Lapis darted over, quick as a butterfly, and kissed her cheek. Her lips were soft against Pearl’s skin. “Goodnight Pearl.” she said softly, before she darted into the sky, flying away.

Pearl stared after her, hand pressed to her cheek. It took her a minute or two to realize it, but there was a bright smile pasted on her face.


	2. Give me your heart, and perhaps I'll give you mine (Comfort/Healing)

Lapis gasped, trying desperately to swallow, but she couldn’t.  The sharp sea water poured into her lungs, robbing her of breath.

She was pulled under by strong hands, griping at her legs.  Lapis tried one last time to scream, but then she was pulled into the icy depths. 

Suddenly her eyes open. 

Lapis sits straight up and she finds that her skin is covered in sweat.  Despite not needing to breath in the Earth’s oxygen she does, gasping in ragged breaths.  Lapis’s hands clutch at the fabric of the hammock that she was just asleep in. 

Slowly she takes a deep breath.  Around her the barn is dark and empty. 

It is only her. 

Lapis exhales.  Suddenly there is a rustle outside.  Lapis instantly glances up. 

“…Peridot?” she whispers softly. 

There is no answer.  Lapis bites her lip, and then carefully slips out of her hammock, bare feet hitting the floor with two small thunks.  She creeps over to the barn door, which is hanging open just a crack. 

“Peridot?  Is that you?” she asks again, as there is another rustle.  “Amethyst, this isn’t funny.” 

Nothing but silence. 

“Pearl?  Steven? Who is there?” she calls out, voice shaking with fear. 

There is no answer to any of her questions.  Lapis takes a deep breath, and slowly opens the barn door.  When she pokes her head outside no one is there. 

Over head storm clouds are churning, blowing in from the ocean.  It will be a bad storm.  She can feel it in her gut. 

Lapis glances around, because surely someone will be there.  Suddenly a nearby bush rustles.  Lapis's skin chills.  She knows it is someone, it is her, she is certain of it. 

The pool of water beside the barn tenses, ready to strike. 

The bush rustles once more before something bursts forth- 

Lapis sighs.  It is only a squirrel. 

The tiny little creature takes one little sniff in her direction and then scampers away.  A knot inside her tightens. 

She is now fully embarrassed, and is very glad that no one was present to see her so afraid over a….squirrel.  Her hands clench. 

But it is too quiet.  And as she glances back inside the dark barn, she realizes that she doesn’t want to be alone.  So she scowls, angry at herself, and starts down the hill that leads to the temple.  

                                                                                                                               -:-

Once she has ventured the entire way, finally making her way onto the sandy beach,  the storm has worsened.  She is glad that she made it to the temple before the storm starts.  The old wooden boards that lead up to the house creak underneath her feet. 

Lapis opens the door, not bothering to knock.  Inside it is dark. 

All the lights are turned off.  No one is there. 

She should be glad, and normally she would be.  But right now she feels a pang of sadness wash over her.  There is a little bit of fear, too. 

Because she doesn’t know where anyone is.  

Everyone has disappeared, and she can’t find them.  Lapis takes a shaky breath. 

This isn’t helping. 

She has to stop thinking in this way.  Lapis crosses her arms, and, with a lack of anything else to do, begins to wander aimlessly around the house.  She wanders through Steven’s room, to the kitchen, the door to the temple that won’t open for her, although she didn’t bother to try, down the hall to the closet where Pearl keeps the cleaning supplies. 

Then back to the sofa, which she stands in front of, arms hanging limply at her sides.

She stares at it.  Somehow, she doesn’t quite want to sit on it. 

Lapis is still standing there, staring at the sofa, when the warp pad suddenly glows with a bright flood of light.  It fades away to reveal the tall, short haired Pearl.  She doesn’t seem to notice Lapis. 

Her hands are filled with books, why, Lapis has no idea.  She is mumbling something to herself under her breath, as she gracefully hops off the warp pad.  Suddenly her eyes land on Lapis. 

And then she jumps half a foot. 

Miraculously, she manages to hold onto all her books but one.  It falls to the floor with a small thunk.  Lapis looks at it.  Then very slowly she bends over and picks it up, and silently puts it back on Pearl’s stack. 

Pearl laughs breathlessly.  “Oh, thank you Lapis.  I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you standing there.” 

She moves, still ever graceful, and sets her books down on the corner, before turning back to Lapis with a wide smile.  Lapis just stands there.  “I wasn’t expecting you to come down from the barn tonight.  Is everything all right?” 

Lapis nods. 

“Yeah.  Everything’s fine.” 

They stand there, silent.  Lapis clears her throat. “You probably want to be alone.  I’ll just go.” She gestures to the door. 

Lapis moves to leave,  but a slim hand reaches out to gently tug her back.  She turns around to meet Pearl’s piercing blue eyes.  “Are you certain nothing is wrong darling?” 

The blue gem sighs, eyes falling to the floor boards.  “It’s so stupid.” 

“Tell me.” Pearl says, eyes soft. 

Her hands linger on Lapis’s shoulders.  Lapis doesn’t want to answer.  So she chooses to stay silent, letting her face bury itself in Pearl’s chest.  Pearl makes a small hm.

“You do know that you can tell me things, right?”  she says softly.  Lapis shakes her head into Pearl’s chest.  “I don’t want to.” she mumbles, feeling like a child. 

But Pearl simply nods, and doesn’t press any farther.  Her delicate hands rub gently against Lapis’s bare back, and Lapis lets her eyes shut, just for a moment.  Letting the peacefulness wash over her. 

But then there is a loud crash of thunder outside, and Lapis jumps. 

Quickly she shoves Pearl away, moving a few feet away from the other gem.  Her arms cross and she glares down at the floorboards.  Pearl stares at her, a unreadable emotion in her eyes.  Finally she seems to realize that Lapis isn’t going to say anymore. 

Pearl exhales softly through her nose.  “I’m going to fix myself some tea and then read a bit.  It’s not often that the house is this quiet.” she declares.  Lapis glances sideways up at her. 

_Good for you_ , she wants to say with sarcasm, but something stops her. 

Pearl glances over her shoulder.  “I know that you’d probably rather go back to the barn, but you’re welcome to join me.  If you’d like.” Pearl adds softly.  She waits a moment for Lapis to decide. 

The blue gem is still for a long moment.  But then there is another loud crash of thunder outside. 

And she darts quickly to the slender gem’s side. 

Pearl smiles brightly down at her. Their hands tuck together and the action makes Lapis want to scowl and yank her hand away, but she also sort of likes the feeling.  She clings to Pearl’s hand. 

Pearl putters around the kitchen, gracefully making tea, especially considering that Lapis is still clinging to one of her hands.  She hands Lapis her cup with a smile, and Lapis takes it, her eyes looking away. 

Outside on the beach the waves are getting higher, as the wind continues to grow. 

Pearl sits down with a little plop.  Lapis hesitates, but Pearl pats the cushion beside her, and she sits down with a grunt.  Lapis fully intends to remain in a bad mood.  But Pearl utterly refuses to let her sit there and pout. 

As soon as they both sit down, Lapis sitting rigidly beside her, Pearl rolls her eyes and tugs her into her lap, making Lapis squeak.  “What are you-“ she stops, biting her lip. Pearl’s nose presses against her cheek. 

“You are always so cold.”  Her blue eyes are piercing.  Lapis swallows.  “That’s just how I am.” 

Pearl nods, making a soft hm in the back of her throat.  Her hands gently lace around Lapis’s slim waist, pulling her against her chest.  Lapis can feel her gem pressing into the fabric of Pearl’s blouse. 

“This is stupid.” she says with a frown.  

“I know that something’s wrong.” Pearl says softly.  Lapis’s lips change to a scowl.  “I’m fine.” 

Pearl sighs. “I’ll stop if you want me to.” 

Her eyes study over Lapis’s face.  She is certain that she is flushed yellow now.  Because the truth is that, no matter how stupid she feels, she rather likes being cuddled up with Pearl.  And she isn’t going to protest. 

So she just huffs and buries her face into Pearl’s chest. 

Pearl laughs quietly.

“Oh, shut up.” Lapis mumbles through her shirt.

“All right.”  Pearl murmurs, laugh still apparent in her voice.

She takes out her book and begins to read, her other hand still pressing into Lapis’s waist.  The blue gem sighs, and, without fully realizing it, her eyes flutter shut once more.  

                                                                                                                           -

_There is an awful smile.  Jasper’s glowing eyes, and the shining blood red marks all across her skin.  The sound of breaking glass.  And then Lapis screams._  

                                                                                                                          -

Suddenly her eyes snap open, instantly landing on the pale gem above her.  She stares at Pearl, wide-eyed and frozen. 

Pearl’s pale eyes are filled with concern. “Lapis, are you all right? You were sleeping, and then you started screaming, and you wouldn’t wake up.”

She is vaguely aware of Pearl’s delicate hands gripping her wrist and shoulders.  Lapis doesn’t answer, can’t answer.  She’s simply frozen.  Wetness builds at the corners of her eyes, and then it over flows all in a rush.  She lets out a strangled sob, and then another.

Pearl is still for a half of a moment, and then, before Lapis can fully understand what’s happening, she’s been pulled tightly into Pearl’s arms, held close against her chest.  Her tears wet Pearl’s blouse, but she can’t be bothered to think that much anymore. Pearl rocks her back and forth, murmuring quiet things under her breath that Lapis can’t hear right now. 

Her thin fingers comb through Lapis’s hair, smoothing with a gentle love that only makes Lapis want to cry harder.  Her hands clutch at Pearl’s waist, clutching like it’s the only thing keeping her alive.  She doesn’t know how long she cries like that. 

All she knows is that once she’s finally managed to stop, her eyes are puffy and sore from all the tears, and she feels rather ill in her stomach. 

Lapis sniffles, wiping at her eyes and nose with the back of her hand.  Pearl is staring at her, and she can’t meet her eyes.  This was so embarrassing.  She was behaving like a baby. 

Lapis tries to tug herself away from Pearl’s arms, but her grip is like iron. 

“Lapis. What’s happened? What did you see?” she asks, both her hands moving to cup Lapis’s cheeks.  They are cool against Lapis’s skin.  “I-I….”

“Tell me Lapis.  _Please_.” Her light colored eyes are big and pleading, and Lapis can’t tell her no. 

“I-“

There is a loud crash of thunder from the outside storm, and Lapis jumps in shock. Her hands are trembling.   Pearl takes them in her own, cradling them carefully.  Her eyes never leave Lapis’s.

Slowly Lapis swallows around the painful lump in her throat.  “I had a dream.  You were there.  All of you.  Garnet and Amethyst and Peridot…and Steven and you. Jasper…she came.” 

Lapis exhales shakily, subconsciously gripping tighter onto Pearl’s thin fingers.  “….she killed you. She took all of your gems and…she smashed them, into shards.  I could hear them cracking.  Just cracking, over and over, and it-it wouldn’t stop…You were all in pieces, and I just watched. And Jasper, she just kept laughing, and it sounded like breaking glass…Pearl, it-“

She stops, her voice shaking too much to continue.  She can’t look up at Pearl. She doesn’t want to.  But finally she does. 

Pearl’s expression is unreadable.  Lapis’s breath hitches in her throat.  Finally the pale gem speaks.

“…it was a dream.  Dreams are not real. No matter how they feel.”  she says gently. 

“I know.  But I can’t stop thinking about you-you shattered.  Shattered in pieces on the ground.” she says a little desperately.  Pearl is still for a moment, thinking. 

“Look.”  she says, taking Lapis’s small blue hand in her pale one.  She squeezes it gently, and then places it over the pearl imbedded in the very centre of her forehead. 

The stone is smoothest thing Lapis can imagine, and it pulses with life under Lapis’s fingertips.  It is the source of everything that is in front of her now.  All the comfort, all the love, it all is coming from this perfectly smooth thing. 

Lapis runs her fingers over the flawless surface. 

There are no cracks. 

Suddenly she feels overwhelmed.  Pearl is giving her so much trust.  She is trusting Lapis with the very core of her being.  She is trusting Lapis not to hurt her in any way, even though she easily could. 

Lapis’s throat tightens with emotion. 

Then, very very slowly, she leans forward.  With the most care she can give, she presses her lips against the perfectly smooth surface of Pearl’s gem. The pale gem lets out a soft gasp at her action. 

When she pulls back, Pearl’s gem is glowing faintly.  It casts the room in a faint, hazy light. 

Pearl’s eyes stare at her own.  The slender gem is still, waiting for Lapis to take the next action.  Lapis just stares at her, realizing not for the first time how beautiful Pearl is.  She finds herself leaning into her, pressing close without even trying.  Their noses brush one another’s, and Lapis’s eyelids flutter half shut. 

“I-is this right?  Is this the right thing?” she asks, her voice barely a whisper.  Pearl’s eyes pour into her own.  “Is it something you want?”

Lapis nods, her hands sliding to rest at the curve of Pearl’s neck.  Pearl gives her a barely perceptible nod.  And then, with a fear that is entirely warranted, Lapis lets their lips meet. 

The kiss is a ghost of the action, Lapis’s lips barely brushing Pearl’s.  They pull back, eyes meeting once more.  And then they move together, kissing again with silent agreement. 

Lapis’s hands wrap around Pearl’s neck, twisting into her short hair.  Pearl’s hands rest on the bare strip of skin at her hips.  Pearl’s lips are soft. Kissing her is like a breath of clean air, after years of toxicity. 

She tastes of strawberries.

There is no hurry in their kiss.  After all, both of them are immortal; there is no rush.  All they want is comfort.  Comfort that, perhaps after all their miserable suffering, they don’t have to be alone. 

Lapis sighs softly, and kisses her a little harder. 

 

They kiss for a long while. 

By the time they finish, finally tired, the rain and thunder have stopped.  The first early rays of sun are poking through the window, making patterns on the floor. 

Wordlessly, with a gentle smile, Pearl tugs her up, and they both go outside, onto the porch.  Lapis stares at the new world, after the storm.  There are bits of debris scattered over the sandy beach, but the air is fresh-smelling and the sky is sunny and clear.  The ocean waters sparkle as they shift in the bright morning light. 

Pearl smiles when Lapis looks over at her, light gleaming in her eyes.  Lapis returns it.  They lean against the railing, fingers laced together, and, for the first time in a long while, Lapis feels as though she will be all right.


	3. Princess, my heart rests with thee  (AU/Parallels)

Pearl sighed softly. 

She shifted carefully on the cushion that covered the little alcove seat tucked close by the window.  With another slight shift of her body, she moved to rest her shoulder against the stone walls of her room.  The stone was cold against her skin. 

Pearl gazed out at the starry night sky, through the glass of her window pane. 

The moon was full, shining across the vast expanse of dark fields that were her mother’s kingdom.  In the daytime they would be filled with little figures, working away.  People that she would never have a chance of meeting. 

She rubbed at her arms, feeling a bit cold.  That was no surprise of itself; since the sleeves of her nightgown were made only from a thin gauzy material and the castle was always drafty.  Pearl sighed once more.  She needed to go to bed. 

The circles under her eyes were only growing larger every single morning, and her yawns were starting to become less and less muffled. 

The day before last, her sister had commented on her apparent exhaustion, and Pearl hadn’t had a good answer.  She had mumbled something about not sleeping well, but from the twisting curve of her sister’s lips she knew that she was not believed.  But it didn’t matter. 

It wasn’t as if she would ever tell them the real reason.

She leaned closer to the glass of the window, and her breath ghosted against the cold glass, fogging it.  Her eyes studied over the night sky one last time.  A pang of bitter disappointment pierced through her stomach. 

She wasn’t coming. 

Ridiculous tears bubbled at her eyes, and furiously she wiped them away.  This was stupid.  Just because she missed her, it didn’t mean she had to turn into a sobbing disaster because of it. 

Slowly she slipped off her window seat and, tucking her shawl tighter around herself, trudged off to bed, feeling throughly depressed.  Pearl covered herself with sheets and shut her eyes. 

Pearl didn’t know what time it was when she heard soft, rhythmic swishes outside her window. The sound of wings. 

She sat up as her window creaked open, and a black figure, not unlike a bat, slipped into her room.  The figure met her eyes.  There was a shy hesitance there.  Pearl just stared stupidly at her for the longest time, hands clutched in her silk sheets. 

“…Lapis.” she murmured, her throat impossibly dry.  The figure smiled weakly.  “Hi Pearl.” 

Pearl gawked at her.  The room was frozen. 

And then Pearl threw off her sheets and went to her, practically throwing herself into the witch’s arms.  Lapis hugged her back just as tightly. 

“Lapis…oh, I missed you.  I missed you so much.” Pearl murmured a little desperately into Lapis’s shoulder.  Lapis laughed softly.  “I missed you too.” 

Pearl buried her face into Lapis’s shoulder.  Her hair vaguely smelled of saltwater and something slightly burnt.  Pearl pulled away, just enough to look at Lapis’s face.  Lapis’s eyes stared into her own, unreadable. 

Her cheeks were a bit thinner than when she had left, and there were several cuts scattered over her cheeks, some almost faded, and others still bright red. Lapis’s long blue hair was still in its braid, tossed carelessly over her shoulder, but her hair was tangled and messy. 

Pearl’s brow furrowed.  “Lapis…are you-“ 

Lapis nodded, smiling vaguely.  “I did what I wanted to.  And I’m fine Pearl.  _Really_.”  Her tone was teasing, but her eyes were soft.  Her hands moved to cradle Pearl’s cheeks.  “I truly missed you.”

Pearl eyes watered.  “As did I.” 

They stood there a moment, foreheads pressing together, just enjoying one another’s presence.  Then Pearl wrinkled her nose.  “Your hair looks terrible.”

Lapis laughed.

“Yes, well, that’s what happens when you fly for transportation.” 

Pearl wove her fingers through the crown of Lapis's hair.  “You need to let me fix it for you.” she said in a matter-of-fact tone.  Lapis smiled, with a slight shrug of her shoulders. 

“All right.” 

                                                                                                                          -:-

They sat down by the window, Lapis positioned in front of Pearl. Carefully Pearl began to unweave the braid from its barely knotted together form.

Lapis sighed, shifting a little bit closer.  Pearl’s fingers swiftly undid the entire thing, letting Lapis’s blue hair spill over her shoulders, like a shining blue curtain. A small breath escaped from Lapis’s lips. 

Like a little breathless sigh. 

Carefully Pearl began to comb through the entire mess.  Pearl tried her very hardest to be careful, but Lapis still winced occasionally.  She took her hair into little sections, combing every lock until it was smooth and free of tangles. Finally she finished, letting the last piece of hair fall back against Lapis’s shoulder. 

“There.  Perfect.”

Lapis grinned, twisting to eye her from over her shoulder.  “Thank you Pearl.” she said, voice soft and honest. 

There was something that was off in her voice.  Pearl bit her lip.  “Lapis…if something’s wrong, you can tell me.  Did-did something happen while you were gone?”

Lapis’s eyes clouded for a moment. 

“…I'll tell you Pearl. I promise.  Just…right now, I want to be here.  I want to be with you, and put it out of my mind. I’ll tell you, just not right now?”

Pearl smiled gently.  “Of course.” 

Lapis smile was relieved.  With a small sigh, she flopped back against Pearl’s chest.  Pearl was hesitant, but finally she wrapped her arms around Lapis’s torso, holding her tighter.  Softly she pressed a kiss against the crown of Lapis’s head, making her giggle. 

“I missed you, my darling little witch.” she murmured, smile curling at her lips.  Lapis giggled again.  “And I have missed you, my beautiful princess.”

She took one of Pearl’s hands and held it to her lips, kissing her knuckles softly.  Pearl’s cheeks darkened.  Lapis continued, ignoring her deepening blush. 

“It has been so long since I’ve kissed you.  Does it feel like an eternity to you as well?”  Her eyes fell to Pearl’s lips. 

“….yes.” 

Lapis twisted in her arms so she could face her.  “Might I remedy  that?” 

“…yes.” 

Lapis’s smile shone through the dark room.  Slowly, hands cupping Pearl’s face with loving gentleness, Lapis drew her towards her.  Their lips met in a soft kiss.  Lapis’s lips were soft and slow.  There was no hurry in them. 

Pearl loved her all the more for that. 

Lapis’s hands threaded into her short hair, stopping to rest at the nape of her neck.  Pearl’s ran through Lapis’s long hair, pressing closer into her.  They pulled apart for a moment, breathing quickly, and then they kissed again.  

They wrapped tightly around one another, and Pearl felt as though she might never be able to pull away. She bit back a sigh and kissed her a little harder.

 

They kissed for a long time, and after that, Pearl finally being tired, they cuddled on her bed.  Lapis ran her fingers over Pearl’s short hair absently, helping ease her into sleep. 

She would be gone once Pearl woke. 

It was their pattern, their secret keeping plan, and it must be kept.  But now Pearl felt tempted to ask her to stay.  To still be holding her in her arms when she woke. 

Lapis kissed her forehead, making her smile.  Pearl stared up at her, blue hair falling around them both like a curtain, protecting them from the world. 

“I love you.” she murmured sleepily. 

Lapis smiled softly, fingers still toying with her hair. “Don’t let your prince hear.” she said with a slightly sad half smirk. 

Pearl shut her eyes. “My mother wants me married by the summer.” 

Lapis tried hard not to have a reaction, but Pearl still heard the sharp intake of breath.  Pearl opened her eyes, staring up at her.  “I won’t marry him.” 

Lapis bit her lip.  “Pearl I-“

“Listen to me Lapis.  I love you, not him.  And I won’t spend my life with someone that I don’t love.”  Despite being utterly exhausted, her voice was firm.  Lapis’s brow furrowed. 

“But Pearl…”

Pearl took one of her hands in her own.  It was cold.  “We will leave.  We’ll run away together.  I have three older sisters; it’s not as though I would’ve ever ruled.  You and I, we will leave, go somewhere where people don’t care anymore.  And we’ll be together.”  she said, filled with hope. 

Lapis’s eyes watered. 

“Do you really think that it will be that easy?” 

Pearl nodded.  “I do.” 

Lapis smiled gently, tears swelling.  “I truly hope that you’re right, my love.” Pearl snuggled into her shoulder.  “When am I ever wrong?” 

That made Lapis laugh. 

Pearl nestled into her chest, and let her eyes shut. Lapis’s fingers traced little circles onto her skin, and she let herself feel safe.  And, for the first time in weeks, she let herself sleep.

 

 

 

 


	4. Under the moon and a million stars (Ocean/Space)

Lapis crept down the old creaky wooden stairs, probably getting a splinter in her foot during the process.

But she didn’t mind, it was still better than wearing shoes. And, quick enough, her feet landed on the soft sand. The sand was cooler now than it was in the daytime, since the sun had long gone down hours before. Lapis smiled to herself and quickened her pace.

After making a quick stop to retrieve her board from beneath the front porch, Lapis finally turned her sights to the ocean.

The ocean was a dark, endless pool of dark water. But Lapis only felt excitement. She hurried quicker.

With practiced ease, she slipped into the water, paddling out into the still water on her board. It should have come as no surprise considering how many times she had done this, but it still seemed strange to her, of just how quiet the ocean was at night. There was something serene about the entire thing.

She finally made it to the deeper waters, where the waves finally stopped their rhythmic patterns, and the waters were still.

Lapis hauled herself upright, letting her legs hang over the side into the deep water. She prepared herself to wait for a little while. After all, although it was rare, she was sometimes late. Lapis didn’t mind.

She turned her eyes to the sky, craning her head back. The inky sky shone with millions of stars, all sparkling brightly.

Her grandmother would say that they were singing.

_“You must be careful to listen Lapis. Listen to what the stars are singing, and you’ll never be lost,”_ She would say.

A smile tugged at Lapis's lips.

Suddenly the waters moved beneath her. There was a moment of stillness, and then a girl’s head popped out of the water, smiling brightly. Lapis grinned.

“Pearl.”

Pearl’s smile shone through the dark. “I’m so sorry I’m late. My lessons ran way over.” Lapis shook her head. “Don't worry about it. I’m just glad you’re here.” she murmured.

Pearl’s blue eyes shimmered. She shifted in the water, moving so that she could rest her arms on Lapis’s brown thighs. Her thin fingers, cold from the waters, traced against Lapis’s skin.

“I missed you.” she said softly, resting her cheek against Lapis’s leg. Lapis smiled gently at her. “I missed you too.” she said, truly meaning it.

“Hey. Come up here.” Lapis patted the spot beside her on the board. Pearl’s eyes dart to her eyes, away, and then back again. Slowly she moved to where Lapis had gestured, hauling herself up onto the board with a slight grunt.

Lapis helped her up, and Pearl exhaled, now fully seated on Lapis’s board. Her upper torso was now fully out of the water, such a rare thing for her to do, and Lapis couldn’t help but to stare.

Pearl’s pale, almost white, skin shone in the moonlight, top half entirely bare. Her short pink hair curled prettily around her pale cheeks, and strings of pearls gleamed from where they were pinned in her hair.

But none of that was as amazing and strange as the rows of light-colored scales that began at her waist and continued far past where her thighs would be. Lapis’s eyes stared down to where the length of scales vanished into the dark water.

Pearl’s eyes followed her own. “What is it?” she asked softly, making Lapis blink. Her cheeks darkened.

“N-Nothing. It’s just-you’re beautiful.” she said shyly. Pearl’s cheeks flushed a pretty shade of pink. “Thank you.”

Her pale fingers twisted together. “You-you’re very pretty too.” Lapis laughed.

“Thank you.”

Their shoulders were pressed together. Ever so carefully, both filled with hesitance, they leaned towards one another. A ghost of a smile pulled at Pearl’s lips. Lapis felt herself smile as well. Slowly their lips met in a chaste kiss.

Careful to keep her touch light, Lapis cupped Pearl’s cheek. Pearl made a little happy noise, and pulled her closer. Pearl’s lips were cold to the touch, and she tasted of salt water.  But Lapis had stopped carrying about that the third time that she had kissed her. And that had been long ago.

She let her fingers thread through Pearl’s short hair, still slightly damp from the water. Pearl kissed her a little bit harder. Her hand, cold and clammy, rested on Lapis’s thigh. Lapis tried not to shiver. But Pearl noticed.

Quickly she pulled away, gazing at Lapis worriedly. “Lapis, are you all right? Are you too cold?”

Lapis laughed softly. “Nah. It’s summer. It’s still warm out here. You just have cold hands.”

That made Pearl laugh softly.

“Apologies. I suppose the waters where I live are so deep that they make my skin feel cold.” Lapis smirked. “I really don’t care.”

A bright smile pulled at Pearl’s cheeks, and Lapis knew she had said the right thing. “You know, your skin and body temperature is a bit odd to me too. You humans, you’re such a strange mixture of cold and hot. Always so…clammy.”

She made a face, and Lapis laughed. “I guess we’re both still sort of strange to one another.”

Pearl shook her head. “Oh no. I don’t mind.”

Her fingers traced over Lapis’s thigh, fingernails pressing into her skin. Her shoulder pressed into Lapis’s own. “You always say that I’m beautiful, that my differences from you are the things that you like most about me. But you don’t know…those are the things that I love about you. I love how clammy your skin is. And how your face and shoulders are sprinkled with those golden little spots-what did you say they were called?”

Lapis swallowed, blushing thickly. “Um…freckles?”

Pearl nodded, another happy smile curling over her face. “Yes. That’s it. I love your _freckles_. Mermaids don’t have freckles, you know. Since we live underwater, and never get to go into the sun as much.”

She laughed softly to herself, and all Lapis could do was stare.

Everything about her, from the boney curve of her thin shoulders, to her gleaming blue eyes, to the way that her short, half damp hair fluttered around her cheeks, was absolutely beautiful. The way she laughed, like tinkling little bells.

The way she blushed when Lapis kissed her, covering her mouth with the palm of her hand, trying her hardest to hide the beam that Lapis knew was there.

A smile tugged hard at Lapis’s lips, and she didn’t fight it. Pearl made her so, so happy. Like she was being flooded with endorphins from just being around her. Pearl paused, as if she realized Lapis was staring at her stupidly.

She blinked.

“-what?”

Lapis swallowed. “Nothing. I just- I’m glad I-we met. You…” she trailed off, her cheeks burning. Pearl’s eyes turned curious. “I what?”

Lapis stared down at the waters, suddenly unable to meet the mermaid’s eyes. There was a hand suddenly upon her shoulder. It felt like ice. Lapis sighed, brushing her bangs from her eyes.

“Lapis, you know you may tell me anything.” Pearl said softly. Slowly Lapis turned back to her. She exhaled.

“I just…wanted to tell you. You-you’re probably the best thing that has ever happened to me. I know that we’re…really different. But-“ she stopped, cheeks surely turning red. Pearl’s eyes were impossibly wide.

“Yes. Lapis?”

Lapis could feel her breath as it ghosted over her cheek. The wind faded away, and it was as if, for a single moment, the entire world was still.

“I love you.”

Pearl was frozen, and Lapis knew that she had said the entirely wrong thing. But then Pearl’s hands were cupping her cheeks, they were trembling, and she was kissing Lapis with a burning passion. Hands clutched at one another, kissing skin, running through hair, tugging at clothes.

Then, all of a sudden they tumbled off of Lapis’s board, into the waters.

Lapis clutched at Pearl, wrapping her arms around her neck. Pearl’s arms, now so strong within her own element, wrapped securely around Lapis, holding her tight. Lapis felt the water move beneath them, Pearl’s tail swirling powerfully through the water to keep them both afloat.

Pearl smiled at her, and her eyes were filled with intense emotion. “I love you too.”

There was a rush of emotion through Lapis’s stomach, and she couldn’t stop the giggle that escaped her lips. It was infectious, and soon they were both giggling so hard they couldn’t stop. Pearl’s arms still held her tight, so Lapis didn’t even have to bother thinking about swimming.

Finally they managed to stop laughing, but Lapis was breathless from it. She ran a hand through her hair, now entirely soaked and stringy.

Pearl’s eyes met her own, making them both blush. But neither of them looked away. There was a moment, where they were still gasping for breath and and everything was still. And then the moment ended, and they were kissing once more. Pearl pulled her tight against her, dark waters swirling around them, with the moon full overhead.

And Lapis knew that, despite everything being wrong, everything was right.


	5. Give me an eternity and I will still love you (Anything!)

Lapis smiled vaguely, and leaned into the side of the pale gem who was sitting beside her. The breeze rustled her hair slightly. A happy, peaceful sort of feeling surrounded the pair.

It was a sunny, clear Sunday afternoon, and everyone had somehow found their way up to the barn. Pearl, Amethyst and Steven had all come to visit, Amethyst to see Peridot, Steven to see both of them, and Pearl... Well, Lapis hoped that she had come to see her.

But considering that she was now sitting in the grass, practically in the slender gem’s lap, Lapis thought that was a safe assumption to make. Pearl’s delicate hands rested lightly on her hips, and Lapis found the feeling pleasant.

Beside them in the grass, Steven was busy playing his little guitar thingie. A ukulele, Lapis remembered. Peridot was showing something to Peridot on her tablet, and they were both laughing.

She let her body flop back against Pearl’s chest and smiled happily to herself. Pearl noticed. She pressed a light kiss to Lapis’s cheek, making the blue gem giggle.

“You seem happy.” she murmured, soft enough for only Lapis to hear. Lapis nodded. “Yeah…I am. This-it’s just nice. It feels…nice.”

She tucked her head into the curve of Pearl’s neck, sighing softly. This _was_ truly nice. She opened her eyes, glancing over at Steven. “Steven?”

He glanced up, eyes wide. “Yeah?”

“Where’s Garnet at?” she asked curiously. It seemed a bit odd to her that the fusion hadn’t come with the others.

Steven shrugged. “She had a mission, I think. But she said that she’d be coming later. My dad’s coming too! And Connie said she might, if her parents let her.”

“Hm.”

Steven grinned, and then went back to plucking his instrument. Lapis sighed again, and shut her eyes.

                                                                                                                                    -:-

  
The afternoon passed by quickly, and before long Lapis was awakened from her half-sleep by excited voices and the honking of a van.  She blinked sleepily. “W-what…is-“

Pearl smiled at her. “That's a car. And Steven’s… _dad_.” The word was ever so slightly sour in her voice, but Lapis was too sleepy to notice.

Slowly she stood, slipping from Pearl’s lap, the pale gem helping her up slightly. They were the last ones to reach the van.

Amethyst and Peridot were talking with Garnet, who was carrying holding boxes that reeked of human food. Steven was already running around laughing with Connie, the human girl. Lapis remembered her from before. And one human that she didn’t know.

He appeared more…worn, than the others, his hair greying and missing in parts. The skin on his face was more wrinkled and tired than the other humans, but his eyes were still bright and friendly.

He smiled at her as she came over to him. Pearl followed closely behind her.

“Hey. You must be Lapis Lazuli.” he said easily. Lapis nodded, staring at him a bit closer. Something about this human seemed oddly…familiar. Suddenly she realized.

Lapis winced. “I threw a car at you.”

The man blinked at the abrupt change of topic. “Um-I guess…”

“Sorry. I didn’t mean-I didn’t want to hurt anyone. That…wasn’t my intention then.” she murmured softly. But the man just shook his head. “Nah, don’t worry about it. Steven healed my leg, and Pearl here fixed my van back, better than new.”

He nodded towards Pearl. Pearl smiled at the compliment, but something about her expression seemed tight.

“Who-who are you?” Lapis asked suddenly.

“Well I-“

“This is _Greg_. Greg, this is Lapis. Which you clearly already know.” Pearl interrupted. Her hand suddenly grasped Lapis’s, holding it tightly. Greg swallowed quickly.

“Ah-yeah. Well, it, um, was nice meeting you Lapis. I’ll go see if anyone needs…anything. Yep.”

And with that, he practically ran off.

Lapis was massively confused, and felt as if she were missing something very obvious. Pearl’s grip on her hand was still tight, and Lapis glanced down at their hands. Pearl’s eyes followed her gaze, and her cheeks flushed blue.

She immediately dropped Lapis’s hand.

Her pale blue eyes met Lapis’s questioning own. “I-I…” she trailed off, before whirling away, darting off. Lapis stared after her, brow furrowing.

Quickly she glanced over at the group of their friends. They were all talking, laughing. Not paying attention.

Lapis hesitated for just a moment, and then ran after Pearl.

                                                                                                                                -:-

It didn’t take long for her to find Pearl.

She was sitting on a large, flat rock, looking out over the small creak that ran through the woods behind the barn. Her back was to Lapis, but Lapis could see it trembling. There were muffed sobs, and Lapis realized she was crying.

Quickly Lapis fluttered over to her, landing beside her with a light thunk. “Pearl…what’s wrong?”

Pearl wiped desperately at her eyes and nose, as if she thought she might hide the fact that she had been crying. “Lapis, y-you should go back. G-go back with the others.” Her voice was trembling as she spoke.

Lapis shook her head, gently cupping her cheeks and wiping her tears away with her thumb. “I want to be here. What’s wrong?”

Pearl sniffled. “It is ridiculous. I’m ridiculous.”

“That’s not true.” Lapis murmured.

Her mind twisted over the entire situation. Pearl had been perfectly all right before that human man- Greg- had came. And then she had gotten upset. When he had started talking to Lapis.

Suddenly Lapis understood.

“Pearl-are you…jealous?”

Pearl’s eyes darted to the ground, but Lapis saw them widen, and she knew that she was correct. “Pearl…”

Her hands moved to her shoulders, and she leaned a bit closer. “Why would you be jealous of…him? Do you think that I’d ever chose him over you?” she said, laughing a little bit.

Pearl trembled, and then, as though she couldn’t hold it in, let out a shaky sob. Lapis winced. She didn’t know what it was, but she had just said the exact wrong thing.

Still though, she wrapped her arms around Pearl’s shaking body and held her against her chest. Pearl buried her face into her chest, still crying. Lapis ran her fingers through her short hair, smoothing over the short strands. It didn’t help that Lapis didn’t have any idea what to do.

Emotions weren’t exactly her favorite area of expertise. But Pearl seemed broken-hearted, and she couldn't fathom leaving her like this. So she just ran her hands over her hair, murmuring little things under her breath, and waited.

Finally Pearl took in a breath, and managed to stop crying. She pulled herself away from Lapis, cheeks flushed. But Lapis wasn’t satisfied.

She scooted closer to the pale gem.

“What did I say wrong?” she asked, gazing at Pearl. Pearl swallowed. “S-steven’s mother…”

“Rose Quartz.”

“Yes. I-I…loved her. We have-we had something. I thought we did. I suppose that I was wrong about that.” Her voice was bitter. Lapis squeezed her hand.

“Then that man…Steven’s father.”

“She chose him.”

Pearl’s expression was flat. Slowly, after a pause, she continued. “She chose him, chose to have a baby, to give up her form, her life, and then she was gone. She just….she left me alone.” Pearl’s voice was tiny.

They were silent. Lapis didn’t know what to say. In the background, water flowing through the creek trickled softly.

“Pearl…I’m so sorry. I can’t imagine…”.

Pearl shook her head. “It’s all right. I-I have learned to be without her. Greg and I…we are almost friends, after all this time. And Steven…I love Steven with all of my heart. I wouldn’t give him up for anything. So I suppose anything can work out.” She sighed. “It’s just-seeing you with Greg…I’m terrible. I shouldn’t be behaving in this way. I just don’t want him anywhere near you.” Pearl’s hands clenched together.

Lapis was silent, unsure of what to say. Unsure of what might actually make Pearl feel better. Then, suddenly, she laughed.

Pearl glanced up, eyes wide.

“Pearl…I would _never_ chose anyone but you. No one else is anything like you! You are the person that I want, not Steven’s father, nor any other human.”

Her hands moved back to Pearl’s cheeks. They warmed under her touch.

She nestled closer to Pearl. Her eyes were still hesitant. She didn’t believe her.

Pearl bit her lip. “Y-you…can’t say that, and truly mean it. Rose said….she promised she’d always love me. And she didn’t mean it.”

Lapis shook her head. “I will. I promise Pearl. You can believe me.” Pearl’s lip trembled. “I-I don't think I can.”

Lapis shut her eyes. Slowly, after a moment, she opened them again. “Then, will you let me prove it to you?”

“What?”

Lapis smiled widely. “I will simply show you, year by year. And then, five thousand years from now, when all of this is gone, I will still be by your side, still in love with you. And then I will be able to laugh, and say I told you so.” she said, beaming.

Pearl stared at her for a long, still moment, and then she burst into tears all over again.

Only this time, the reason was a better one. Lapis just held her close, smiling bright.

And she knew that she loved her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is it! The very last day! :( But really, I am so, so sad, this entire week has been so much fun to do! Thanks for everyone who read, both on tumblr and here!   
> Big hearts <333333 ;)
> 
> (Also, I saved my very favorite for last ;) )


End file.
